Scarladdin (Dr. Pablo Motos and his Villains Style)
Cast *Aladdin - Scar (The Lion King) *Jasmine - Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Genie - Steele (Balto) *Jafar - Simba (The Lion King) *Iago - Nigel (Rio) *Abu - Ronno (Bambi II) *Magic Carpet - Soto (Ice Age) *Sultan - Makunga (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Rajah - Rudy (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Cave of Wonders as itself *Razoul - Dodger (Oliver & Company) *Razoul's Guards - Dodger's Gang (Oliver & Company) *Peddler - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Gazeem the Thief - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) *Prince Achmed - Alex (Madagascar) *Two Hungry Children - Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Omar; Melon Seller - Carface (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Farouk; Apple Seller - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Pot Seller - Dag (Barnyard) *Nut Seller - King Sombra (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Necklace Seller - Captain Gutt (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) *Fish Seller - Verminous Snaptrap (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Fire Breather - Horseface Harry (Quick Draw McGraw) *'Laddie' Dog Genie - Scud (Toy Story) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Nightmare Moon, Sunset Shimmer and Trixie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Gigantic Genie - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Old Jafar - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Elephant Abu - Niju (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) *Snake Jafar - Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Genie Jafar - Francis (Felidae) Scene *Scarladdin - Part 1 - "Arabian Night"/A Dark Night *Scarladdin - Part 2 - Scar on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Scarladdin - Part 3 - Scar Fights with Prince Alex/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" *Scarladdin - Part 4 - Princess Zira's Dream *Scarladdin - Part 5 - Simba and Makunga's Conversation/Zira Runs Away *Scarladdin - Part 6 - Trouble at the Market Place/Simba's Evil Plan *Scarladdin - Part 7 - Scar Arrested/Zira Confronts Simba *Scarladdin - Part 8 - Scar Escapes with a Peacock *Scarladdin - Part 9 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) *Scarladdin - Part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) *Scarladdin - Part 11 - The Amazing and All-Power Steele (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Scarladdin - Part 12 - The Amazing and All-Power Steele (Part 2) *Scarladdin - Part 13 - Makunga Upbraids Simba *Scarladdin - Part 14 - Scar's First Wish *Scarladdin - Part 15 - Simba Makes his Move/"Prince Scar" *Scarladdin - Part 16 - Makunga Rides on Soto *Scarladdin - Part 17 - Scar Argues with Steele/Scar Goes to Zira *Scarladdin - Part 18 - 'Do You Trust Me?'/"A Whole New World" *Scarladdin - Part 19 - Scar Almost Spills the Beans/Scar and Zira's Kiss *Scarladdin - Part 20 - Scar Gets Ambushed/Steele Saves Scar's Life *Scarladdin - Part 21 - Simba Gets Exposed *Scarladdin - Part 22 - Scar's Depression/Nigel Steals the Lamp *Scarladdin - Part 23 - Makunga's Announcement/Steele's New Master is Simba *Scarladdin - Part 24 - Simba's Dark Wishes/"Prince Scar (Reprise)" *Scarladdin - Part 25 - The End of the Earth *Scarladdin - Part 26 - Scar Vs. Simba (Part 1) *Scarladdin - Part 27 - Scar Vs. Simba (Part 2) *Scarladdin - Part 28 - Scar Vs. Simba (Part 3) *Scarladdin - Part 29 - Happy End in Agrabah *Scarladdin - Part 30 - End Credits Categoría:Dr. Pablo Motos and his villains spoofs Categoría:VillainsRockz Categoría:Spoofs of Aladdin